


Detroit: Becoming Hers

by PatrinePtn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Androids, F/M, Human/Android atraction, Inuyasha Au, Kagome AU, Kagome Secret Santa 2019, Kagome is my girl, Secret Santa Exchange, connor is the best boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Other than Hank, Connor has a constant figure in his life.
Relationships: Kagome Higurashi/Connor (RK800)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KagomeXSecret Santa Gift for Fenrae-L!

One would think a workshop from a big company such as Cyberlife would be full of modern tables, glass walls, shining surfaces and the latest generation technology like they show in the movies. Maybe they were like that in the development department; certainly, Kamski's office was designed to be a perfect representation of the company's public image: futuristic and revolutionary. The dream working room for newly graduated engineers - at least for ninety-nine percent of Kagome's former classmates. As for Kagome herself, not so much.

Kagome Higurashi graduated a few years prior - a few years meant over a decade, but she didn't dwell too much on it as time and age held no significance for her. She wasn't the top of her class and had no relevant projects to shine. Her grades, however, didn't reflect her passion for artificial intelligence and androids and this trait wasn't missed by Kamski. From assistant do project manager, Kagome climbed up her way through Cyberlife until she was assigned to one of their newest products, RK800, the negotiator and law enforcement prototype.

"Hello again, Connor," she greeted as the android entered the room. The security camera followed him. He seemed physically fine, which was a improvement from the last time he came. He resembled a human in almost every aspect. His artificial intelligence simulated so many emotions she often forgot he was a machine, especially in times like these.

"It seem to suit you," he said as he handed her a small box. Kagome looked away to hide the silly grin on her lips. She had been in charge since #313 248 317 - 01 and he was no less than a charming gentleman. Even after fifty versions, there was always something new, especially now that he was working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"Thank you," she answered with a soft smile and Connor's face seemed to relax. He laid on the table in front of her. After one last glance, his eyes became distant and cold.

Kagome carefully saved her gift, drinking in a single gulp what was left of her tea and filling the mug with clean water before putting the flower on it. She then typed a few commands on the prompt. The sounds of the engines filled the room. Kagome put on her IPE. It was time to work.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

Connor couldn't not recognize Hank's characteristic voice. He had regained conscience some time before, but his functions were still coming back as his system checked the status of his biocomponents. The first was the taste, which reminded him of how much thirium he had lost. The last thing he remembered was the deviant at the TV station threatening Hank's life. Then came the touch, with gentle fingers working on the wounds on his body, soothing the light sting from the laser.

Green tea and cherry blossoms, a combination he recognized but couldn't remember who it belonged to, as his brain was still fully concentrated on the task of repairing the previous damage. He was comforted, though, by these smells. Connor wasn't sure he was supposed to feel that, or if that was the right name for what he was feeling. He was made to interpret feelings, not feel them. Connor saved that information to discuss with Kagome on their next meeting.

"Yeah. Connor should regain conscience at any moment." Connor would never mistake Kagome's voice. That explained the scents too. And the gentleness. But why did they let Hank into the workshop? There were only a handful people allowed to enter, certainly the lieutenant wasn't one of them.

He expected to meet plain white walls, mechanical arms and grippers, some wires and loads of screens. Instead, as his vision came back, he met wooden walls, flower vases, some paintings, Hank drinking something other than soda or alcohol. What caught his attention, however, was Kagome Higurashi.

Replacing the white lab coat and the usual Cyberlife uniform were a tank top and a pair a shorts. Her black hair was free and wild, the opposite of the tight bun or straight ponytail he was used to. She had been in charge of him since Connor #01, a proof that she was one of the most talented and trusted engineer working under CyberLife - and his favorite, he admitted.

More than a handful times he caught himself thinking about Kagome.

"Welcome back, Connor," said Kagome, her blue eyes warm and welcoming. "Don't you dare to scare me like that again." She released a sigh as she put down the laser and took off the protection glasses. "I almost had a stroke when Hank knocked on my door dragging your limp body."

Connor turned to Anderson, who was frowning at the source of the scent. "Lieutenant? How did we get here?"

"How? You spammed my phone with this address. I've felt like the time I've accidentally clicked on a weird ad."

The memories came back. The TV station. The deviant android. Throwing himself to save Hank from a possible death. He thought the sacrifice would be worth as long as he could save his friend's life at the same time he was scared for his own life.

He lifted his gaze to meet Kagome's relieved look. "Thanks for bringing him here, Hank. Cyberlife has this thing to just replace cyborgs over the smallest things, you know? I would hate getting to work tomorrow and having to set up a 'new Connor'. Cyberlife has never been the same since Elijah retired."

"Elijah?"

"Elijah Kamski, Cyberlife's founder," answered Connor. "The mind behind the android technology."

"Is he alive?" Kagome and Connor nodded. "Good. I guess we are paying him a visit tomorrow." Hank stood up. Connor followed his lead. "We've already took too much of your time, Kagome. We should be going."

"It's not a problem at all! I hope we can meet again under better circumstances."

"I'd love to. Come one, Connor. I can't leave Sumo alone for much longer," said Hank, already heading to the door.

That little dialogue bothered him. For the first time since they met he felt hostility towards Hank. Conflicted thoughts, alien feelings invaded his core. He needed to sort that soon and there was only one person he trusted enough to open up about the matter.

"Actually, Hank, I'd like speak more with Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Alone with Kagome, Connor wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to her about. The engineer also seemed to have something on the tip of her tongue. She would often avoid his eyes, bit her lip, inside her cheeks.

"I know," she finally said, "you are a deviant."

"I'm not!"

"Deviancy isn't about going against humans, Connor. It's about questioning your program and consciously making a decision against it."

"That's not possible. Cyberlife would have already put me down."

"If only they knew…" murmured Kagome.

Connor frowned. Confused, he sat down on the couch by Kagome's side. She shifted closer and covered his hand with hers, her thumbs caressing his. The tension faded a bit.

"How?" He asked.

"I've been changing your reports since the case with the Tracies. When your tracker turned off I knew what happened." She squeezed his hand. "I would do anything in my power to protect you. I've been waiting for you to realize your condition for a while now."

Connor had nothing to counter that. He trusted Kagome enough to know she wouldn't lie to him. He just didn't know what comes next. He was designated to go after deviants, yet he was a deviant himself. There was a taste of wrongness in going after his equals. At the same time, he didn't want to fail his mission.

A warm hand touched his cheek.

"Connor," said Kagome, her blue eyes staring into his brown ones. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and pressed his face on her palm, enjoying the sincere comfort. "It doesn't change who you are. It's just that now you know you have a choice in your actions. Look at me," he did, "I know you will make the right decisions no matter what."

Connor let other parts of his brain process her words while he fixed his gaze on Kagome. What she did - for him - could cost her everything. Her job, her career, her reputation - she risked because she trusted him. He has always held her in high regard. Now, even more.

Thoughts he buried deep inside and out of reach came to light with the idea of freedom of choice. Cravings he has always put aside to prevent himself from going out of his way. He has always admired Kagome from afar. Her honesty, ethics, dedication, all coated with layers of playfulness and amiability. He had heard about her before actually meeting the woman - most androids would rather end up on her workshop than anyone else's. Connor couldn't agree more.

He also couldn't deny how much the looked for their daily meeting or how careful he tried to be to lessen her burden of repairing him. How lovely she looked wearing her hair down, how much he liked the smile she reserved for him only - when her cheeks would color slightly and a faint dimple showed on her right side.

Could he fulfill his secret wish to taste Kagome's lips, as other humans do? Would she allow it? Deviant, or not, he would never be a man, a human.

"You are thinking too much," said Kagome in an encouraging tone. "Whatever you WANT, just do it."

"Anything?" She nodded.

He never missed her eyes. The way they widened when he got closer; the quick exchange between them, an ask for permission followed by an almost imperceptible nod; the dilated pupils before closing them down when their lips met.

In a nanosecond, Connor conjectured thousands of possible actions he could take. None of them seemed right. Nothing has ever prepared him for the feeling of someone's body molding against his, the soft hands reaching out the back of his neck, or the warm breath on his cheek. He was sure his blue-blooded heart beat faster than ever.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes before unlocking their lips. Their eyes glued for timeless moments. Cheeks reddened and lips slightly parted, no hint of rejection so far.

"Connor…" she breathed out.

"Kago-"

He was the one left speechless with she claimed his lips passionately. Her hand made its way to the back of his neck, bringing him closer. A light bit on his lower lip made him gasp. A moisty tongue reached him, asking for permission.

Connor tried to calculate his next moves. His brain stored terabytes of information about human behavior, but this kind of contact was never a possibility. Nothing seemed accurate as this moment with Kagome latched to him. He just let instincts take over.

Higurashi, Kagome. Born in 20XX. Blood type AB. Senior Engineer at Cyberlife. Single. Her file showed up as he came in contact with her DNA. It confirmed to him that moment was real.

Kagome didn't flinch when his hands met her waist, neither when he pulled her closer. She explored his mouth instead, dancing with his tongue through this human dance he wasn't supposed to engage - much less enjoy. Connor gave up rationalizing and let his emotions guide him.

For the first time, he understood the Tracies from a few nights ago. They wanted freedom. Freedom to live, freedom to feel, freedom to love. Risking their lives was a small price compared to the reward and a much better perspective than pretending to be a lifeless moving doll to lust-filled clients until they were discarded as trash.

Breathless, Kagome gave him one last peck on the lips before separating their bodies - though still close enough that he could feel her heat. Connor smiled, a true smile coming from the happiness he felt at the moment. Not a simulated emotion he was programmed to mimic, the false empathy every android had.

"That was… unexpected," said Kagome, a light blush tinted her cheeks, "but not unwanted." She shook his hand. "Congratulations, you're officially a deviant now."

"What?" Connor stood abruptly. "No- damn, I can't." Kagome frowned. "If Cyberlife or the law enforcement finds out, I'll be out of the case. Out of commission!"

"Do you really want to find Markus and the other deviants? They are people, they just want to live."

Connor grabbed Kagome's hand and knelt in front of her. "It's not what you think. If I don't find them, someone will. And they won't hesitate to kill every one of them. Should I stay on the case, maybe I can help them somehow."

Kagome's face changed from soft and relaxed - daresay happy - to the serious one he met from time to time when someone joined them on Connor's check-up routine. They had little time to reactivate his tracker and change his log before he transmitted the daily report.

Kagome has been looking out for Connor since who knows when and the android couldn't keep the smile out of his face. If Cyberlife found out she would be fired if not prosecuted. Unlike her, until now, Connor had nothing to lose - he knew there were at least a dozen other Connor models to replace him.

At the same time, his heart skipped a beat for having someone who cared that much about him.

* * *

"I don't know how can I ever repay you," said Connor as they walked to the door. They haven't talked much since the kisses, and the atmosphere became sober.

"Don't worry, it was the right thing to do." She opened the door and stepped aside, letting him walk out.

Their eyes met for a second. Kagome's lips slightly parted and still a little swollen from their previous activities. She gulped and played with a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"See you tomorrow, in your morning checkup?" She tried. A foreign uncertainness tainting her voice.

"I think we shouldn't meet outside the workshop."

Her eyes widened. Kagome's mouth opened a couple times, but no words came. The grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow, Connor. Good night."

Connor met the wooden door before he could wish her the same.

Her good-bye plagued him for the remaining hours until the morning. There was a sense of wrongness nagging him. He replayed the previous evening several times, looking for the cause of this distress. The feeling escalated when they exchanged only a few words the following morning - Kagome evaded his attempts to small talk.

"Do you think a human can love an Android?" Asked Connor as Hank drove them to their destination. The lieutenant frowned and hardened the grip on the steering wheel.

"People used to love the most exotic stuff in the old days. There's even a tale about a woman and a dolphin. The question should be, can an android love?" Connor looked down, fearing the hotness on his face would be visible. "Is it about Kagome? Don't look at me like that, it's pretty obvious she cares a great deal about you."

Connor wondered if he could trust Hank enough to share his troubles. Memories filled his mind and his hard expression melted. For a while, he forgot where he was and with whom.

"If you want a bit of advice from this old dog, trust your intuition. Whatever is bothering won't be solved by thinking too much."

"That's right." Connor patted Hank's shoulder and grinned. "Thanks, Lieutenant."


End file.
